


Daydream

by nozoelis



Category: Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance, prompt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozoelis/pseuds/nozoelis
Summary: Los rayos del sol me recuerdan que estoy viva.





	Daydream

**Author's Note:**

> sin corregir/releer

  1. **you're probably, no, you're definitely the reason I could survive**



Cierro los ojos y siento el calor del sol en las mejillas, y de fondo, escucho la risa de Steven. No sé qué ha dicho, seguramente sea uno de sus chistes malos, pero acaba contagiándome la risa. Y me río, me río hasta que me duele el estómago y hasta que noto que me falta el aire en los pulmones.

Abro los ojos y veo el rostro de Steven cerca del mío. Enarco una ceja, sonríe y me besa. Es un beso fugaz, apenas un suave roce imperceptible que me hace cosquillas. Me quedo con ganas de más, pero no digo nada.

No hay nubes en el cielo, dejando que luzca su color azul sin ningún impedimento. Levanto la mano y trazo formas con los dedos, imaginando que estoy tocando el cielo. Steven me mira con cariño y se tumba a mi lado. Su mano acompaña a la mía, y entre los dos, dibujamos formas abstractas en el cielo. Está tan cerca de mí que su pelo roza mi mejilla. Sonrío y me giro para mirarle.

Sus facciones son fuertes, masculinas, casi como si las hubiese esculpido un dios. Le beso suavemente en la mejilla y siento ganas de llorar porque nunca había querido tanto a nadie. Me sonríe y me acaricia la mejilla.

“May”, murmura. “Gracias por haberme conocido.”

No le respondo, pero entrelazo mis dedos con los suyos. Mentiría si dijese que ya no tengo pesadillas con mi encuentro con Kyogre, si dijese que no fantaseé con la idea de dejarnos morir (¿quién decidió que yo tenía que ser la heroína de una historia que no era la mía?); pero bajo el cielo de Hoenn, con los rayos del sol besándome con cariño las mejillas y la voz de Steven haciéndome sentir en casa, me alegro de estar viva.


End file.
